


The Ways of the Fourth

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Metafiction, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Star Wars Day, Star Wars References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe celebrate Star Wars day.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The Ways of the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Food and Cooking
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“And we’re done!” The way that Ben looked — he looked so proud of himself, being able to put together a TIE Fighter made of an apple and banana slices stuck to each side with peanut butter to imitate wings. Poe couldn’t help but feel a tug of affection towards his fiancé. Even though Ben’s reaction to the last _Black Diamond_ movie had been mixed at best, he still had kept his love for the seventh episode that had rekindled his love for the franchise. To think that that had been five years ago. Now, considering that they really had nothing better to do than put together stuff for May the Fourth...  
  
Poe wasn’t complaining, though. It really did look delicious. And it was fun, just pretending that they were making TIE fighters.  
  
“I love it,” Poe said. “You know, all we need to do is dip it in chocolate and then we can have a chocolate-covered TIE fighter...”  
  
Ben laughed. "That would be something all right. Nothing anyone’s seen before.” Then, "Well, Finn and Rey have probably called dibs...”  
  
Poe smiled, thinking of Ben’s cousin, and her husband. Probably working on fanfic together. Which actually gave him an idea.  
  
“We could write some stuff together,” Poe said. “You and me."  
  
“I’d love that.”  
  
***  
  
It was later on, after they had written a one-shot together (just something light. God knew — or Force knew — they needed something light. No pun intended) that they got into their pajamas. Got in bed. Poe sighed in relief. “May the Fourth be with you. And watch out for Revenge of the Fifth.”  
  
Next to him, Ben snorted fondly. “I love you too, you dork.”  
  
“I know. And I love you. Now,” Poe said, “Get some sleep.”  
  
“Yes, Master Dameron,” Ben joked.   
  
Poe chuckled before turning off the light, thanking every deity, fictional and real, in existence for the miracle that they’d given him. And that was Ben.


End file.
